halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII
An ARADAR? Sounds familiar, just with some more bells and whistles. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i wanted a more advance RADAR system (hence ARADAR) Much like my suggestion for TACMAP. Though i wuv sattilite uplinks for some reason. --Ajax 013 21:32, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Hi i was wondering whether you wanted any pictures done via the Halo 3 camera and theatre system. I like this kind of stuff, i did it for my CN Elites. The parkster Comunications 13:28, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Is the armor asethitically identical to the Mark VI? Or is it different? Spartan 501 05:07, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Identical Cool. So if Im in Necros, and I have a SPARTAN that actually gets in, and he wears it, then if I want pics, I can use like standard Mark VI pics? Spartan 501 06:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, thats why I made both the armour identical. Variants I'm not sure if Ranger makes sense as a HAZOP-based armor. It sounded more like Scout+Tracker to me, but maybe I'm just pedantic. My take on Hoplite, if you want one, was it would be like the Grenadier armor variant you listed. Centurion might be just a new take on scout. Maybe you agree, maybe you don't. It's just advice. Respectfully, LCDR Locke, J (talk) 17:08, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Notes *Argonaut: Rarely seen outside of ONI, ARGONAUT users must undergo an extensive synchronization process to "train" the suit's move-by-wire reflex enhancers *Ballista: n/a *Buzzsaw: n/a *Diablo: n/a *Fencer: The Flenser's design was so new that final fabrication took place on Anvil Station itself, conveniently bypassing several testing protocols in the process. The first MJOLNIR Flenser prototype burned itself out after a single War Games match because of failures on Flenser's low-power muscle fiber system. Though its running endurance is top-class, concerns remained about the FLENSER's viability in the field. *Fenrir: Spartans describe the FENRIR's embedded battle management AI as efficient, responsive, and bloodthirsty, in equal measure. *Ghoul: n/a *Gladiator: n/a *Guardian: n/a *Gunslinger: The Gunslinger's design is unusual in that it was builted around the requirements of UEG police forces, with a tweaked smart-link system to increase handgun accuracy. The Gunslinger was tested with the potential for MJOLNIR technology in a broader market. *Halberd: Cloaked in secrecy, all Spartans equipped with the Halberd armor must sign binding non-disclosure agreements about its performance and the particulars of its unique magnetic weapon lock arrangement. The Halberd prototype suits are guarded by Emerson's heavily armed private security force. *Hellcat: n/a *Helljumper: Though development delays kept it from consideration by the UNSC Marine Corps, only minor modifications were needed to make the HELLJUMPER helmet fully compatible with GEN2 Mjolnir. Pet project of Cascade's CEO, a former ODST. A small number of HELLJUMPER prototypes have entered Spartan service under a research partnership between the UNSC and Cascade Stronghold Technology. *Hermes: Custom designed by The Watershed Division, the HERMES neural interface requires a lengthy synchronization process before it can be used EVA-pattern prototype refitted for orbital raids. The Enhanced Mobility Subsystem embedded in the HERMES prototype is so powerful that only a handful of Spartans can use it safely. *Inquisitor: The MJOLNIR Inquisitor armor does not utilize a fusion reactor, instead relying on an intact Forerunner Sentinel power cell. This allows for incredible flexibility in reallocating power to critical tactical packages. *Knight: n/a *Mirmillon: It was manufactured by RKD, developers of the Project HAYABUSA. The MJOLNIR Mirmillion-class armor optimizes combat flexibility by using best-in-class tactical package components that require less power to charge. Rumors began to rise among Anvil Station personnel of Mirmillion units fitted with Z-90 hardlight shields. *Nightfall: Spartans recruited from the Marine Corps favor Nightfall armor when stationed on inhospitable worlds due to its best-in-class life support.2 Cascade Stronghold Technology, the company that ported the ODST armor to MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2, is also responsible for creating the MJOLNIR GEN 2 version of the Nightfall armor.3 Major differences include a data crystal chip port on the back of the helmet (much like those featured on the Mark V and later MJOLNIR iterations) and a camera integrated into the brim of the helmet (which consequently extends farther over the faceplate). The helmet's visor is retractable and contains a sophisticated VISR suite capable of identifying and analyzing objects in the environment. *Noble: A significant update of the MK.V/K design, NOBLE helmets feature hardened battlenet uplinks and Chalybs' latest kinetic mesh networking admin tools. Reborn from the ashes of the Covenant War, NOBLE-class armor integrates the best battle network management hardware with the latest GEN2 techsuit features and dissipative shields *Omni: A surprisingly effective composite of other Acheron Security designs, the Omni armor is currently the company's cutting-edge MJOLNIR suit, and one of the few able to effectively use Materials Group's GEN2 prototype sensor suite. Petabytes of MJOLNIR combat data have been carefully sifted and analzed by Acheron researchers to inform the Omni's design. *Oracle: More an integrated experiment than a fully-realized MJOLNIR variant, the Oracle armor is testing a host of improvements in energy recuperation and power-distrubution subsystems for eventual inclusion in a standalone tactical package. The MJOLNIR Oracle armor is a test platform for modular system upgrades planned for the final GEN2 suits. *Paladin: This system includes a tactical computer that can process and curate vast amounts of battlefield data. *Panther: n/a *Rampart: The Rampart armor system is one of several armor system prototypes from Materials Group which was tailored for operation in built-up areas, such as urban areas and space habitats. The Rampart is particularly well-suited for hunter-killer operations in cramped arcologies. High-threat combat actuation in urban environments is assumed to be the default battleground for SPARTAN-IV operatives. *Razor: n/a *Reaper: Considered an early work-in-progress by Hannibal Weapon Systems' design team, the Reaper armor still requires substantial refactoring of its interface system and stabilization of the tactical pack power feeds. Even the early version of the armor draw considerable praise from the testers at Anvil Station. *Renegade: Obstentially a strategic reconnaissance variant, users have noticed the Renegade's sensor armor is calibrated specifically to track other MJOLNIR suits; particularly those featuring emissions cloaking. The Office of Naval Intelligence seems particularly interested in the testers' combat performance against other Spartans. *Samurai: Incorporates the latest generation of situational awareness tactical software and cognition-enhancing neural interlinks. *Security: Built to Spartan branch requirements for ship and station defense personnel, SECURITY armor seamlessly integrates with Navy networks and security constructs. *Seeker: n/a *Spectre: Though capable of efficiently utilizing the new modular tactical package system, Lethbridge Industrial has also modified several Sceptre armors to use the alternative plug-in upgrade system championed by Materials Group. *Spectrum: The MJOLNIR Spectrum armor is designed to get up close and personal with Covenant forces inside their starships and destroy them using high explosives and pinpoint gunfire. Cascade is aggressively marketing potential variants of the Spectrum design to police and paramilitary forces. *Technician: Effectively a cutting-edge techscanner array packed into a wearable helmet, the aptly-named TECHNICIAN helmet allows the wearer to function as a mobile diagnostic center. In a pinch, the helmet sensors can also scan living creatures. Variant used by Spartan combat engineers and field techs. The TECHNICIAN Mjolnir system features a battlenet node and custom machine interlink that can process and curate vast amounts of data. *Tremor: The MJOLNIR Tremor armor removes several layers of the MJOLNIR's threat management and safety interlocks, allowing programmable grenades to be set to higher yields. Intended for defensive operations, Spartan training has instead tested the Tremor's offensive utility. *Void: Hardened against the perils of exoatmospheric operation and equipped with the latest threat-assessment firmware, the Void Dancer armor is Acheron Security's entry for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers' Generation After Next armor upgrade competition. Costly and temperamental, the Void Dancer is a risky gambit for Acheron in the UNSC's post-2552 "procurement wars". *Vortex: n/a *Wasp: n/a *Widow Maker: With hardwired response protocols and quick-release mag-clamps, the Widow Maker armor can quickly assess the situation and use the most appropriate weapon at hand. Testers on Anvil Station have noted the Widow Maker seems best suited for operation in human built-up areas. MJOLNIR Mark VII/Cain Originally designed by the Syn-D Tech Corporation, the Cain was a privately designed MJOLNIR variant never intended for the UNSC's Spartans. Instead, it was intended for the Insurrection, to be sold to them for an immense profit, and provide their augmented guerillas with something strong enough to give them an edge. Thankfully, it never reach production, and a UNSC raid on the Syn-D facility recovered the specs and prototypes, while simultaneously wiping out the facility. The designs based to the Watershed Division, who began to investigate the design, then began to manufacture a refined prototype. The Cain model features several features designed to reduce both weight and manufacturing cost, with a lightened muscle capillary system, and redistributed plating. The armour is slim and lightweight, with low-profile reactors, and a form-fitting design. This allows it to blend in more easily, and can be more easily obscured. It has reduced hardware, and most computer systems have been swapped for cheaper versions, and this trend continues across the board, with sensors, sights and other hardware being swapped for cheaper versions. Efforts have been made to improve their effectiveness, despite the poorer quality of the equipment, usually through off-the-shelf modules. As such, is sub-par to existing MJOLNIR variants in speed, protection and strength, but is superior in ease of manufacture, cost, and maintenance. The Cain is still held as a dubious omen by Spartans, with an equally dubious origin. However, its excellent for blending in on long term operations. Idea provided by D042 MJOLNIR Mark VII/Caladbolg Originally not intended for mass production, the Caladbolg was designed and manufactured to demonstrate a new design for fast-switching Mjolnir muscle fibers. The new suit design allows for enhanced agility and dexterity, boosting reaction speed and movement speed. The new musculature system uses capillaries moulded after muscle groups, rather than more traditionally used patterns. The musculature system uses a secondary computer to track performance and output, providing a update by the nano-second, and constantly updating it to achieve optimum performance. This allows the armour a slightly faster reaction speed (Though it is fractional compared to baseline MJOLNIR). The armour is slim-line, and designed for speed and good-performance, rather than all-round protection, forcing operators to be constantly mindful of their position and facing, compared to their enemies. The armour's sensors are fine tuned for target tracking, with an upgraded terhertz camera capable of high-definition observation through solid objects, at a range of up to two hundred metres. The reactors are mounted horizontally, stacked on one another, rather than mounted vertically, side by side. They take up slightly more room, but gives the armour a better centre of gravity, making high mobility manoeuvres slightly easier. Caladbolg was built by a secretive design group within Materials Group as a technology demonstrator. MJOLNIR Mark VII/Dynamo The Dynamo is a test bed for new power generation technologies. Instead of utilising miniaturized fusion reactors, it instead utilises a pair of plasma reactors, modelled on captured Covenant examples. These reactors use captive plasma to provide energy, fuelling its shielding, motor systems and other components. These systems are still in their infancy, but have already yielded promising combat results. It provides a higher-energy output than current generation fusion reactors, as well as smoother performance, allowing it to switch energy production levels without noticeable drops in performance. However, its difficult to mask it properly, so once it ramps up to high performance, it lights up on both thermal and magnetic sensors, making it a poor choice for stealth operations. Other than its reactor, it has a number of other upgrades, mostly leant towards making the most of the new reactors. While energy intensive, its new sensor network, and motor system refinements, give it boosted performance. The motor systems have new high-torque field drivers, making it exceptionally forceful for impacts. The sensor networks use high-frequency bursts to create a more accurate picture of their surroundings. MJOLNIR Mark VII/Enigma The Enigma is a specially tailored armour, designed for counter-electronic warfare. Designed in response to the increasing number of Insurrectionist cells utilising cyber attacks to disrupt the UNSC War Net, and increasing number of attacks on UNSC firewalls in the field, the Enigma is an advanced armour model mixing high-end hardware, with advanced software. The armour is fitted with new systems designed to protect Spartan units from electronic or cyber attacks, both on and off the field of battle. INstead of the standard computer computer utilised by most MJOLNIR variants, it instead as two, the first being an all-purpose computer for storing data, transmitting information and coordinating the armour. The second computer is made of several distributed modules scattered through the armour, using ruggedized liquid state electronics. The computer uses an advance self-learning neural computer, capable of rapidly adapting to a variety of situations, and running several thousand high-end processes in parallel. Its advanced enough to make most super computers blush. The core of this computer is it's counter-cyberwarfare package. It is preprogrammed with counter-intrusion protocols, designed to block any attempts to attack it, or a networked computer, and viciously strike back. It is protected by sophisticated firewalls, to prevent it easily being hacked. For protection against electronic attacks, such as jamming, radio interception, and signal, the computer switches to engaging the enemy through one of its two long distance antennae. The first antennae encircles the armour, and has a wide broadcast range, and the secondary is an extending antennae on the back, which has a longer distance. These both function as a receiver and transmitter. Using these antennae, it can perform wide area jamming, to prevent an enemy from committing an attack. It can link into the War Net to encrypt transmissions, using the networked units to continually modulate the encryption. MJOLNIR Mark VII/Juggernaut The Juggnernaut is a heavy-duty combat model, optimised for direct combat. It was designed with the mission goal of high endurance armour, intended for long term operations without foreseeable access to repair or resupply. As such, the Juggernaut armour is built to last, with triple redundancies in most important armour features, and well developed self-repair features, allowing it to remain functional even after a severe beating. It also has more well developed medical systems, with delicate sensors and distribution systems, allowing it to treat medical emergencies with greater accuracy. The armour's motor system has been fine tuned itself, with capillaries positioned and designed to increase strength, at the cost of speed and dexterity, resulting in an armour that some see as somewhat sluggish, but capable of withstanding punishment (Though speed reductions are negligible). The motor system also has the unique ability to lock the joints, essentially making the suit a fixed exoskeleton rather than outer bodysuit, increasing its strength again, at the cost of dexterity and speed. The keep it functional, it uses two pairs of fusion reactors, stacked on top of one another. The suit 'burns fast and burns hot', making it unideal for long term operations or missions where stealth is a priority. These reactors are cooled by a set of doppler cooling banks, making it clunky but powerful. The Juggernaut design was thought lost during the fall of Reach. Recovered by a corporate scout team in 2553, the first prototypes were manufactured in months. Each Juggernaut helmet is dabbed with vitrified dirt from Reach. MJOLNIR Mark VII/Lancer A unique armour pattern, it is designed for counter-insurgency (COIN) missions. The armour is designed to be lightweight and agile, able to fighting over rough terrain. It is a 'go anywhere, fight anywhere' package, allowing it fight insurrectionists over terrain where normally they'd have the advantage. Thee armour is designed to have extremely accurate anti-personnel sensors, with two roles in mind. The first is detecting enemies in cover, such as through foliage, inside buildings, or in tunnels. Secondly, its designed to be able to analyse and cross reference them with recorded information on police, government and military networks, so specific targets can be identified and tracked. It also has a secondary ARGUS sensor for picking up explosive charges at short range. The armour itself is designed to look non-threatening and slim, making it ideal for conversing with locals to avoid upsetting or intimidating them. The armour is tough and reliable too, designed to operate away from the front lines for long periods of time without repair or maintenance. Its low-profile reactors similarly are designed with efficiency in mind. MJOLNIR Mark VII/Renegade Obstentially a strategic reconnaissance variant, users have noticed the Renegade's sensor armor is calibrated specifically to track other MJOLNIR suits; particularly those featuring emissions cloaking. The Office of Naval Intelligence seems particularly interested in the testers' combat performance against other Spartans description armour electronics reactor MJOLNIR Mark VII/Close Quarters Battle The CQB Variant carries over from older CQB designs, improving temperature dispersal by a thermo-reactive dispersion system, that reduces heat damage from energy weapons, and increased joint mobility, achieved by carefully redesigning and moving existing armour sections, allowing the user much more mobility, a great boon in close quarters combat. Along with that, it also uses tougher armour on the helmet and chest plate, protecting vital chest and head areas and expanded armour over the joints. The CQB armour is used almost exclusively by SPARTAN Assault Teams, allowing them incredibly agility and survivability in close combat, giving them a edge against any opponent. The CQB variant, like the Default variant, is developed by the Materials Group, but manufactured by Misriah Armoury.